titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abuelita Rosa (Grandma Rosa)
The episode starts with a basic summary of scenes from the Gran Colombia / Royal Guardsmen of Australia crossover at the end of Season 1. Scene 1: Cacto Patrón prays to Inti for powers to help him protect Guanajuato with his Mariachi Cacti by his side, but alas, he unleashes a fury of Fuego Azul and causes himself immense suffering! Scene 2: The Fuego Azul spreads, causing chaos and destruction in its wake, including a very angry Black Rabbit of Guanajuato having his warren wrecked! To add insult to injury, he sees humans in his warren again, and he's NOT happy! Scene 3: The Royal Guardsmen of Australia appear through the tremendous rip in the Fuego Azul / Dream Time and step in to try to help! Scene 4: Fighting breaks out, inclusive of Nada from El Fomento (The Furtherance) knocking El Enigma out cold. Scene 5: The tear is magically repaired, and the RGAs return home, having helped our Gran Colombian heroes in their quest. Scene 6: El Tigre de Plata's luchador mask begins glowing with the Fuego Azul, giving rise to his new name, El Tigre Azul! Scene 7: Uh oh! Las Botas Negras runs through the tear in the Fuego Azul and creates a second hole... ...which brings us to the current episode! The episode proper opens with a scene from 35 years ago, from the perspective of Baby El Tigre de Plata (now known as El Tigre Azul). He's looking at his 45-year-old Abuelita Rosa (Grandma Rosa), who tells her Pedrito in parent-ese how beautiful he is - and how strong, after he starts wrestling with her hand! She calls her son / his father, Juan, into the room. Juan greets his son enthusiastically, after which his mother tells him that his son will grow up to be a luchador. After he states that this is obvious, she corrects him and says that Pedrito will not only fight in the ring, but that he will also fight for all of Gran Colombia! Bringing us back to the present, the hole which Las Botas Negras has created is spreading like so many branches from a tree. One of these "branches" reaches out to the grave of Rosa Pinta (1781-1846), after which she rises up from her grave as she was just before she died, the only difference being that she is surrounded (one would almost say "consumed") by the Fuego Azul. Enter three new characters: Señor Blanco, a Gran Colombian agent charged with protecting President Juárez who is looking out at Tenochtitlán Town Square from the Federal Building; La Bruja, an ugly but (paradoxically) vain witch from Tenochtitlán who is stargazing and improving her magical skills; and Dr. Mantis, a barely moustachioed British American physician born in Tenochtitlán and who has recently returned there to exploit potential financial opportunities. All three of these new faces - in addition to our well-known El Tigre Azul and El Enigma - are mysteriously called to Tenochtitlán by the Fuego Azul. Before the meet-and-greet, Señor Blanco is sure to instruct three guards to pull sniper duty just in case something goes awry. As he approaches the rendezvous point, El Tigre Azul mysteriously (and randomly) has a passing thought of his dead Abuelita Rosa. He shakes off this thought and makes plans with El Enigma to be on guard should trouble arise... ...and it arises, as it always does. Whilst: La Bruja sufficiently explains that her presence is due to the mystical impulse she has received from the Fuego Azul; and Señor Blanco is obviously working for El Presidente, Fuego Azul or not; Dr. Mantis bears a crazy smile and surreptitiously cries out in an overly enthusiastic manner and a not-altogether-unnoticeable British American accent (to say nothing of his not inconspicuous use of English), "I love Gran Colombia!" The group immediately find him suspect, especially El Enigma and Señor Blanco, who individually probe his mind and find out that he's something of a self-serving opportunist. Just as they learn this piece of not-altogether-Earth-shattering information, El Tigre Azul looks out in the distance and notices what appears to be his Abuelita Rosa as she appeared just before her death 15 years ago, with the only difference being the distinct glow of the Fuego Azul about her. His shock is visible even through his glowing blue mask. Just as El Tigre Azul learns this startling development, another startling development occurs! Señor Blanco and El Enigma begin interrogating the suspicious Dr. Mantis, who weakly attempts to defend himself by asking if there's any crime in a man wanting to start a better life in Gran Colombia. Naturally the other four don't believe a single word he says, so El Tigre Azul attempts to pounce on Dr. Mantis, who skilfully pushes the luchador's advance aside with a single finger. Furious at Dr. Mantis, Señor Blanco attempts to punch the living daylights out of him, but unfortunately this yields no battle fruit. Even El Enigma, with her tried-and-true bag of tricks, can't seem to land a blow! It takes a tranquiliser dart from one of the snipers to finally fell Dr. Mantis. Just as Dr. Mantis falls to the ground, events heat up just a notch. Not only does Abuelita Rosa make her presence known, but also a suspicious looking vial falls out of Dr. Mantis' pocket! The heroes suspect it might be a disease, so La Bruja casts a protection bubble that shields the party from any ill effects. Forever being the hero, Señor Blanco does his best to disarm, burn, and discard the poisonous vial, but the disease still lingers, and Abuelita Rosa takes an unholy breath of the poisonous smoke into her lungs, which seems to neutralise its effects. El Tigre Azul cannot help but be worried for his Abuelita, even though she is undead; she replies with, "I am an undead Gran Colombian Abuelita! I can handle anything!" El Tigre declares to the "good" Doctor in his best Desi Arnaz fashion, "Señor, you got some 'splainin to do!" La Bruja answers, "He's not explaining! He's taking a nap! It's so rude!" The group, including Abuelita Rosa, turn their attention toward the now-awakened Dr. Mantis. Dr. Mantis confesses to having several vials of diseases for the purpose of study and eradication; however, this explanation does not meet with anyone's satisfaction, least of all Abuelita Rosa, who shouts "¡Mentiroso!" at him and psychically projects the surreptitious question, "¿Quién eres?" ("Who are you?") in screeching abuelita fashion whilst at the same time psychically declaring to him, "You will know the wrath of ABUELITA ROSA!" As an added measure, El Enigma calls Chico the Cat in to probe further into Dr. Mantis' mind. Although Chico comes at El Enigma's behest, he's insistent upon cuddles before he begins his work, at which point both El Enigma and La Bruja give him affectionate scratches at the top of his head and behind his ears; he purrs a very grateful "¡GRRR-RRR-RRR-RRRACIAS!" Chico declares Dr. Mantis a traidor of the worst order who want to sabotage Gran Colombia. At this point Dr. Mantis is being driven mad by the constant din of Abuelita Rosa and the constant probing of his mind for secrets, and he starts attacking again, at which point the group notice that the snipers have mysteriously disappeared. La Bruja does her best to curse Dr. Mantis, while Señor Blanco lands a punch that very nearly disturbs the vials in the "good" Doctor's coat pockets. Realising that subduing Dr. Mantis and at the same time securing the vials are both important, El Tigre Azul does an impressive backflip and a flying leap to knock the "good" Doctor down, whilst at the same time El Enigma manoeuvres around the back of Dr. Mantis with her staff and expertly puts him in a chokehold, narrowly avoiding the vile vials. El Presidente is roused by the fit of noise in Tenochtitlán Town Square, teleports to the scene, and asks what is happening. Señor Blanco, La Bruja, El Enigma, El Tigre Azul, Chico, and Abuelita Rosa all explain what they understand of Dr. Mantis' evil plans of sabotage, at which point El Presidente teleports everyone to the secret interrogation room in the Federal Building, a room renovated from Aztec catacombs and purpose-built for torture - and other things... Abuelita Rosa decides to stop the non-stop psychic haranguing of Dr. Mantis, and El Enigma lets go of the chokehold, so he relaxes somewhat; however, El Presidente is less than best pleased. He interrogates the "good" Doctor, asking why he has come to Tenochtitlán, backed up with threats from Señor Blanco and El Tigre Azul. Dr. Mantis then "confesses" to being homosexual and having a love for *-*censored for a young audience*-*. Unimpressed with his time wasting, Abuelita Rosa begins her psychic haranguing again, at which point Dr. Mantis curses her. Naturally, El Tigre Azul is incensed, slapping him and declaring, "Nobody, but NOBODY talking about El Tigre Azul's abuelita like that!" Pained, angry, and tired, Dr. Mantis retorts, "Maybe if she stopped invading my mind I might not have to!" Further incensed, El Tigre Azul demands, "Apologise to my abuelita!" "She's a corpse!" retorts Dr. Mantis. At this Abuelita Rosa's psychic attacks grow worse, and Dr. Mantis finally apologises to Abuelita Rosa. The group debate whether or not to kill him, but in the end El Engima convinces El Presidente that Dr. Mantis may yet be useful for their purposes, especially when there are so many other traidores out there that he can help sniff out. "Traidores and other jerks," Señor Blanco adds curtly. Seemingly grateful for his life having been spared, Dr. Mantis agrees to surrender his vials (which El Presidente quickly whisks away for safekeeping) and aid in the quest to defend Gran Colombia from its enemies from without and within. Although the group somewhat doubt his sincerity, he is accepted among them - for now. In a moment of tenderness, Abuelita Rosa hugs her Pedrito and tells him how good it is to see him after 15 years in the grave. El Tigre Azul embraces her and is glad to see her as well. Finally seeing an opportunity to satisfy his curiosity, El Tigre Azul asks Abuelita Rosa why she has come in the first instance. She tells him that from soldiers who fought in the War of British Aggression, there were rumours of two soldiers in particular who were surrounded by blue light and cleared a much easier path to victory for British America than would have otherwise been achievable. From this the group deduce that two British Americans from their own time have travelled back to 1820 to put in place the events and situation with which all present are familiar. Abuelita Rosa offers to take them all - including Dr. Mantis - back in time in order to right this wrong that never should have happened. After a spirited debate about the morality of time-travel and interfering with pre-destination paradoxes, the group agree to go back with Abuelita Rosa. El Presidente wishes them well as they leave, but not before La Bruja gets in some unwelcome flirting, for which El Presidente diplomatically expresses that he is flattered. Our heroes (some more reluctant than others) find themselves just outside San Pedro Fort in Tejas. As they approach the barracks, the soldiers are somewhat suspicious (especially given the blue glow about the group) and ask them for their identities. Señor Blanco and El Tigre Azul reassure the soldiers that they are allies. The commanding officer, one Sergeant Jorge Pinta (El Tigre Azul's uncle), is over-awed to find La Virgen de Guadalupe (El Enigma really, but she's pretending) among the group; he vigorously genuflects, saying "Hail Mary" several times in Spanish. "La Virgen" assures him that his veneration, while appreciated, is not necessary every moment of the day. Sergeant Pinta asks the group what they can do. La Bruja offers to curse the enemies of Gran Colombia! Dr. Mantis offers to find and exploit their weaknesses by any medical means necessary - to say nothing of his ability to heal the party! Señor Blanco and El Tigre Azul offer their muscles and brawn, with Señor Blanco's added ability to move objects. Abuelita Rosa, as is her custom, offers to teleport the group close to the enemy encampment at Red Stick (what we know as Baton Rouge), with the regiments from San Pedro following 1,000 feet behind. Sergeant Pinta agrees to this plan, and they head off, hoping to catch them off-guard... ...but to the heroes' surprise, two very menacing, muscled, British bruisers appear very close to them, with the British American Forces of Red Stick to back them up! The declare themselves the brothers of Edward Miles, and they further declare their vendetta against El Enigma for savagely murdering him. A burst of blue energy emerges from one brother's hands as he shouts, "Prepare to be defeated by The Mover..." "And THE SHAKER!" declares the other brother, and the ominous beginnings of an earthquake form... TO BE CONTINUED!